


Competitions

by genzhong



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genzhong/pseuds/genzhong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>竹馬竹馬AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Competitions

Quinto一家剛從匹茲堡搬到洛杉磯，這個社區十分舒適，寧靜卻又不缺少人氣，處處都可感受到居民的友善，離市區也近。  
Zach正在客廳內玩著他的小汽車——他最喜歡的保時捷911，他期待長大後可以開這輛車載著自己的女朋友一起去兜風，實在太浪漫了！Zach邊玩嘴邊伴著一抹溫柔的微笑。  
樓梯發出蹦蹦蹦的聲音，Margo從二樓下來，忙得滿頭大汗的她看Zach沒什麼事情做（大人都是這樣，總以為小孩子無所事事 )，便指派他去向鄰居打招呼，隔壁Pine家有個和Zach年紀相仿的孩子，這個任務交給他是再好不過了，Margo還讓Zach帶上他的玩具和剛剛做的點心去。  
玩到一半被打斷的Zach冷著一張臉，不情願地隨意收拾幾台車裝進口袋！他現在只想快點過去應付應付，再回來繼續畫他未來的藍圖。

他敲了敲門，裡頭傳來一陣懦懦的聲音，很快地，一張漂亮的小臉出現在他面前，有著沙金色蘑菇頭和美麗藍眼的男孩，正漾著羞赧的笑對著他說Hello，臉頰上微微透著點紅。

Zach以為天使只在天上有。

###

這個社區的人都知道，Robert Pine有個可愛的小兒子Chris，當他們父子倆去公園打棒球的時候，經過的人總是會塞給他一些糖果餅乾，而到他們家造訪時，都會帶點Chris喜歡的點心或者玩具。  
這麼被寵著的男孩，好勝心也是數一數二的強，在Quinto一家搬來之前，Chris其實沒什麼年紀和他差不多的朋友，都是ㄧ些比他大很多的孩子，而Zach到來的那個下午，兩個人應該比了不下十次的小汽車競賽，因為Chris怎麼樣都不認輸，輸了眼眶就開始紅，Zach只好在最後一次的比賽中放點水，也忍痛把自己最愛的保時捷911留給Chris當勝利者的獎品。

這場遊戲似乎開始了他們兩個的競爭。

「Zaaaaaaach！老師幫我加了五分，我這次有一百零五分喔！」  
小學時Chris笑著跑到Zach的座位旁，硬是要跟Zach擠一個位子。  
「真厲害啊，我就一百分，你那個答案十分特殊及出色，是應該加分。」  
Zach趴在桌上，揚了揚自己的考卷，帶著一抹微笑看著Chris興奮地張牙舞爪。

「Mr.Quinto，猜猜看這次中學生科展的金牌得主是誰啊？」  
看了一臉賊笑的Chris，這傢伙總是喜歡搶先人家一步得知消息……Zach伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，Chris頓時間變成了一頭頂著亂毛的小獅子。  
「你。」Zach說，而Chris開心地亂吼然後抱住他。

「我真不敢相信我竟然可以在運動贏過你。」Chris一臉不敢相信地大口大口喝著水，看向他旁邊帶著銀色獎牌的Zach。  
「Stop it. 你的臉太爽了。」Zach佯裝生氣，轉身要走。  
Chris大笑並跳上Zach的背上，不在意兩人身上都是一片溼黏，抱住Zach汗涔涔的脖子，像隻無尾熊般賴在他身上，而Zach只能無奈地把Chris揹回休息區。

「Zachary，還好我們這次平手，要不然我們就要分開了。」Chris拿著手上和Zach相同大學的錄取通知單，一臉欣慰地說著。

###

那是一個很美的早晨，窗外的鳥兒停在電線桿上吟唱，但窗簾似乎還在昏昏欲睡，沒有好好地防守，讓一些陽光偷偷溜進臥室內，照射到Zach的臉，他不舒服地翻過身，躲避那刺眼的亮光。突然有一個毛茸茸的東西鑽進他的被子裡，手臂傳來刺刺癢癢的感覺，Zach半睜開眼，想看看是什麼東西。  
「Chris？」  
尖尖的下巴靠在Zach的胸膛上，Chris一臉遺憾地看著半夢半醒的Zach，Zach以為發生什麼事急忙想坐起來。  
Chris感覺到Zach的緊張立刻用手壓住他、安撫他，「沒事，只是我想了一夜，這次好像是我輸了。」  
Zach瞇起眼，用疑惑的眼神看向一切都很突然的Chris。

「我發現我好像愛上你了。」

Damn，他嘟起嘴的樣子真可愛，過了一秒Zach才想清楚Chris說的話，他的臉雖然面無表情，但內心卻無比驚訝，難怪昨天一起喝完酒後，一向很多話的Chris卻十分沉默，是因為這個他昨晚才這麼不一樣嗎？沒吵著要他陪他繼續續攤、沒吵著要他揹回家。

「我實在受不了昨晚那麼多人請你喝酒，經過昨晚的思考我終於知道這是什麼感覺，我輸了，愛上你了。」見Zach沒什麼反應，Chris繼續說。

WTF，他還是個青春期的青少年嗎？這是什麼奇葩的想法，他以為這種對話只會出現在高中情侶之間，Zach無奈地在心裡直搖頭。  
「愛情是沒有輸贏的，你這幼稚的好勝心。」他捏了捏一臉不甘心的Chris的臉，「所以準備給從朋友升格為男友的我一個早安吻了嗎？」

如果真要比輸贏，Zachary知道自己絕對輸慘了。

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是喜歡ZQ寵愛派！  
> 這次的糖根本是強迫塞你一口。^q^


	2. Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competitions的後續，Zach以為Chris都不知情。  
> 這章有肉ヽ(́◕◞౪◟◕‵)ﾉ

Chris只要露出難過想哭的臉，Zach就會受不了，因此他在很多地方總是會讓著Chris，他知道Chris就喜歡和他比賽，自從“第一屆小汽車競賽”後。

那次考試他也是寫了同樣答案的，但小時候的他就想看Chris開心，於是去拜託老師加分——當然是只加Chris的分，面對老師的疑惑，小Zach只是搖搖頭，說自己滿分就足夠了。

而科展那次他就晚了一點交，被扣了違規分數三分，都是教室離辦公室太遠的錯，一定是。

Zach其實也沒想樣樣都讓Chris，他喜歡看他充滿朝氣的笑臉，但偶爾看看他因落敗而氣呼呼而扁嘴的表情也是蠻有趣的，反正事後只要請他吃點東西安撫他，他很快又會恢復精神。而且Chris有些時候是真的很強，不用他放水也能贏。

但運動，沒錯，那次賽跑，Zach從沒想過他竟然會在這個地方輸掉，不過那天真的是他自己失誤。

金色的陽光從左方照射過來，當被Chris超過時，Zach看見他覆蓋著一層汗的肌膚閃閃發亮，臉上帶著認真的神情，額角的一滴汗經過他好看的下巴線條，隨著脖子的曲線滑落，滑進了Chris的T-shirt裡。那時他是有機會再追過的，因為看到這景象，Zach的心漏跳一拍，腳步的節奏瞬間被打亂，所以他才會輸，但同時他也了解到，自己喜歡上了Chris。

Zach站在家門口，回憶著這些往事，笑得溫柔的臉可要迷倒來來去去的行人了。  
幾聲喇叭聲將他拉回現實，一輛保時捷911T停在他的面前，Chris一臉不滿地看著那個渾身上下散發著費洛蒙的男人，下巴一撇，指示Zach上車。

「你要開？」上了車的Zach問。  
「想什麼笑得那麼開心啊？路人都要把你盯出洞了。」Chris沒有回答他的問題，調了調後照鏡，反問Zach，手揮過時有淡淡的木質香傳來。

察覺自己那心理年齡大概只有三歲的愛人話中帶著酸味，Zach寵溺地看著Chris，焦糖色的眼裡映著滿滿的愛意，「想起我們之前的競爭，唉你總是贏真好啊！」Zach用著難過的語氣說。

Chris挑了挑眉，嘴角微微勾起，他後來陸陸續續發現Zach有時根本就偷放水，但他不會讓他知道的，又或許他其實知道？不管怎樣，這就當作是他沒讓Zach知道的第三個小秘密吧，想到這裡的Chris心情好的哼起歌來。

看著冷暖一線間的愛人，Zach覺得Chris真是可愛的到不行，他從以前就是這樣，高興的時候笑得跟一顆小太陽似的，不開心或累的時候臉就一副什麼事情都好無聊的高冷臉，如果找錯時機跟他講話，得到的回覆百分之八十不是真心的。

「要不要在前面找個地方停一下？」Zach用手拍了Chris的大腿一下，Chris微微偏過頭，以為他身體不舒服，但當Zach那隻手在他的大腿上游移，並越摸越裡面時，他馬上就了解了，這個色魔。

「Shit，你是想出車禍嗎？」他趁著車少的空檔拍掉Zach那正帶著色情意味來回撫摸的手，不過不可否認他已被挑起慾望 ，「那要在哪停？至少要找個隱密一點的地方吧。」

「前面有個地點很適合，你繼續開，快到我再跟你說。」 知道自己計劃成功的Zach發出低沉的笑聲，Chris最受不了他這樣笑，因為真是他媽的性感至極，他的聲音如同一份高級的黑巧克力般，濃厚又滑順，想到Zach在床上時的喘息聲……那個地方最好不要太遠，Chris握緊方向盤，調整了一下坐姿，佯裝鎮定地繼續開著車。

###

車子一停好，Zach就把副駕駛座的椅子往後傾，脫下夾克後向後一倚，怡然自得地看著Chris，「記得開大燈，這樣別人才看不到裡面。」Zach邊提醒邊抓住Chris另一隻空下來的手，放在嘴邊親吻。

Chris敏感的末梢神經感受到Zach的嘴唇是多麼的軟、多麼的熱，而手心被微微探出來的舌尖碰到，濕潤的感覺讓Chris現在很後悔穿這麼緊的牛仔褲出門，他很快地解開扣子，拉下拉鍊，然後爬過去跨坐在Zach身上，所有動作一氣呵成。

「天啊，這車頂太矮了。」拍了拍和後腦杓完全貼合的鈑金，Chris覺得自己的脖子都要扭到了。

「你低下頭來吻我不就不會撞到了？」Zach扶著Chris的後頸，將他的頭壓下，兩人的唇只差一點就貼在一起，「再說，車震的醍醐味，不就是狹小有限的空間嗎？」Chris的眼框因為情慾而泛紅，Zach可以感受到他呼出的強烈的鼻息，他用另一手撫著Chris的腰椎，順著往下伸入，抓住那他愛不釋手的渾圓臀部，並用力地揉貼著。

受不了的Chris立刻將自己的唇印上Zach的，他解開Zach褲子的拉鍊，隔著內褲撫摸著Zach的陰莖，因接吻發出的淫靡水聲在車裡像是用音響播出來的一樣大聲，傳入Chris耳裡讓他更興奮了，他實在硬到不行，龜頭頂著的那塊布已經被他分泌出的液體弄得溼答答的，他拉下兩人的內褲，讓自己的與Zach的貼在一起，來回摩擦以獲得快感。

在享受的同時，Zach的手也沒閒著，他找到Chris柔軟的後穴，用中指在外圍畫著圓圈，指尖可以感受到其一直蠕動，像是急著要把手指吞入，Zach也不想浪費時間，手指直接長驅直入，戳弄了幾下後又馬上加了一指，受到刺激的Chris大力地一顫，他的頭就撞到了車頂，Zach看見笑了笑，邊撫摸著Chris的後腦勺邊輕咬他皺起來鼻頭，安撫著他。

「快點，我真是快要硬爆了。」冷氣的吹拂讓Chris後腰起了幾個小疙瘩。

「還不行，這裡什麼都沒有，我不想讓你受傷。」Zach將手抽出抹了抹Chris的前端後，又加入一指。

Chris調整了一下角度，將自己的褲子往下拉，直到露出整個臀，再向前坐在Zach的小腹上，他緩緩地動著自己的腰，想讓Zach的手抵到最舒服的那個點，每每擦過時還發出的甜膩的呻吟，而Zach愈來愈硬的堅挺就這麼在Chris的屁股上磨蹭，前列腺液將它弄得濕濕滑滑的。

「Damn。」他一定是故意的，他的小惡魔。

手指再幾次的進出，Zach確認它已經夠鬆夠軟，能容納自己後，便一次將全部的自己頂入，他緊抓著Chris的后頸，強迫他低下頭來與自己接吻，也防止他又再一次撞到頭，嘴巴被封住的Chris一聲抱怨都無法說出口，只能用鼻子發出哼聲，Zach每次都是全部抽出後又全部進入，直達深處，Chris真想放聲尖叫，生理性的淚水順著臉頰滑落，但他分不清那到底是汗還是淚，他的大腦現在已經無法思考，只能感受到Zach的陰莖在自己腸道的動作，和那飽滿的龜頭不時頂到前列腺時的爽感。

「啊…Za…嗯。」Zach暫時放過了他的唇，但Chris也不能講出完整的一個句子，他隨著Zach每次的頂弄發出幾個音，從馬眼流出的液體把Zach的小腹滴得到處都是，還有藕斷絲連的銀絲，經燈光反射下閃閃發亮。

Chris伸出手開始撫慰自己，Zach發現後也將手覆上，隨著自己進出的節奏上下撸動著，他啃咬著Chris的下巴，他愛死他的尖下巴，雖然他最愛他的屁股，但他也是很愛他的下巴，看起來小小的意外地十分肉感，咬起來的感覺好極了，Zach還伸出舌頭照著Chris的唇線舔弄，弄得Chris麻麻癢癢的，他纏住從雙唇微微探出的可愛舌尖，吸住它不讓他跑走，與之交纏在一塊。

然後Zach開始放慢步調，他不再像剛剛一樣動作那麼大，他每次只緩緩地抽動一點，讓柱身每次都會滑過Chris的那一點，那讓Chris簡直陷入瘋狂，他的雙手環上Zach的脖子，加深了那個吻，並動起了自己的腰，想再獲得多一點快感，他就快要到了，他的高潮。

知道Chris的想法後，Zach也不想再多浪費時間，他開始將主力都放在攻擊Chris的前列腺，而他越縮越緊的穴口也將Zach帶到顛峰，Chris一聲尖叫後Zach的T-shirt上多了斑斑點點的白色痕跡，陷入高潮的後穴將Zach絞得緊緊的，隨意抽弄幾下後Zach也將精液全部射進Chris裡面，感受到一股一股熱燙的精液在自己體內，Chris又是一陣顫抖，他無力的癱軟在Zach身上。

###

「天啊，我可以感覺它流出來了。」Chris將臉貼在車窗上，試圖用冰冷的玻璃冷靜下自己潮紅的臉。

「馬上就到家了，回家馬上就帶你去洗澡。」流利地打了方向燈左轉，Zach面無表情專心直視前方開車，但字裡行間聽得出滿滿的寵溺。

Zach知道自己的戀人正在害羞，也沒有多說話，他默默想著，其實他小時候畫的藍圖都實現了，開著保時捷911（雖然是Chris的，但他們兩人出門時Chris總是愛把駕駛座的位置給他），載著本來以為會是女朋友但現在變成男朋友一起出去兜風，還發生了值得一試再試的“浪漫事”，夢想的實現對於男孩子很有成就感的，想到這裡Zach不禁露出了微笑，還不小心發出很傻的笑聲。

「笑得真傻。」全身痠痛沒有力氣的Chris看到Zach笑那麼開心，下了一句評語，他覺得Zach一定是想到什麼奇怪的事。

Zach將車子停好後，捧著Chris的臉，給了他一個深吻。

 

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 派派生日快樂♥♥♥  
> 撸完這一發我都要昏倒了，想說用力拚也要在這天拚出來。  
> 然後，車震，對他們好像真的很擠哈哈哈哈哈！請別介意XDD  
> 然後最後的接吻照請參考^q^  
> 


End file.
